Lemmy & Iggy One Shots
by DarkWriter7673
Summary: Just some random one shots about my two favourite Koopalings Lemmy and Iggy. RATINGS VARY FROM T-M. I'LL LET YOU KNOW THE RATING ON THE FIRST AUTHORS NOTE OF EVERY ONE SHOT. CHECK MY BIO TO SEE WHAT STORIES I'M WORKING ON.
1. Lemmy's Demented Sugar Rush

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Lemmy Demented Sugar Rush**

**Rated T**

* * *

><p>All the Koopalings except Iggy were in the game room. Lemmy and Larry were playing Call of Koopa and as always Lemmy was losing "I'm not playing anymore" Lemmy huffed and ran into him and Iggy's room. I forgot that Iggy left. Iggy then out of nowhere busted in with bag of food. Lemmy jumped out of bed and ran to Iggy "hey lil bro whatcha got there" Lemmy asked. Iggy smiled "it's something you can't have called candy" Iggy said. Lemmy's eyes went all big "CANDY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIMME SOME" Lemmy asked excitedly. Iggy shook his head "you can't you know how you get with sugar" Iggy said as he set the bag atop a high table. "So don't take it ok" Iggy said. Lemmy sighed "I won't" Iggy smiled and headed to bed. Lemmy sighed and stared at the candy he reached his hand for it. "No I told Iggy I wouldn't touch it" Lemmy said to himself. He then jumped into his bed and fell asleep.<p>

It was the morning and Iggy was already out and about. Lemmy just woke up and did his business and started at the candy that was sitting on the table. Lemmy took a piece of candy called Sugar Bursters. He popped the sugary candy into his mouth and ate it and boy did it taste good. Lemmy went for another then another then another then another. Let's just say he ate a lot of Sugar Bursters and man was he hyper.

At the dinner table everyone was here except for Lemmy every thought he was still asleep so they waited. "Where is Lemmy at Iggy" Bowser asked. Iggy shrugged I think he is just still sleeping" Iggy said. They all continued to eat and talk and Lemmy's stuff was getting cold it's been almost 15 minutes. Iggy got up and started towards the door "where are you going" Wendy asked. "To see if Lemmy is awake" Iggy said. Iggy ran into their room and went inside to see no sign of Lemmy "Lemmy where are you…come on your breakfast is getting cold" Iggy said and got no answer. Iggy then turned around to leave and see that his bag of candy was on the floor Iggy knew exactly what happened "oh no".

Iggy made a mad dash for the dining room where his family was finishing up eating. "Guys I have a bag of candy and I think Lemmy got to it" Iggy said. Every gasped and groaned "not again he is going to be crazy for a long time" Roy said. "Where is he" Larry asked Iggy shrugged "I don't know" Iggy said. "Well let's go find him" Junior suggested. They looked high and low for Lemmy until Ludwig spotted him in the throne room high atop a support beam. "Hey guys Lemmy is in the throne room" Ludwig yelled and everyone ran in. "Lemmy get down from there" Bowser commanded which Lemmy ignored. Lemmy continued to shake and bounce rapidly on his ball which was atop the support beam. While Lemmy was jumping on his ball he slip off and both him and the ball fell two stories to the ground. Lemmy got straight back up and Bowser and Roy grabbed ahold of him.

"Lemmy calm down what is wrong with you" Roy commanded. "we need to do what we did last time so someone has to get him to drain his energy. "Iggy should do it he didn't hide the candy from Lemmy" Wendy said everybody stared at Iggy "fine I'll do it" Iggy said. Bowser and Rou let go of Lemmy and as soon as he did Lemmy dashed towards Iggy on his ball and grabbed him and dashed out the front door. "Hey-Iggy-come-on-lest-go-play-or-lets-go-race-or-lets-go-prank-or-lets-go-race-or-lets" Iggy put his hand on Lemmy's mouth to silence him. "Lemmy we can do all of that stuff" Iggy said. Lemmy nodded while still shaking. Iggy was okay with doing all this stuff with Lemmy over the years they have had an even closer bond it's sort of unexplainable but it's there. He always feels happy around Lemmy and Lemmy feels the same.

Sugar infused Lemmy and Iggy were racing around the castle Lemmy far in the lead while Iggy was tiredly trudging behind. "Lemmy can we please take a break I'm tired" Iggy whined. "Iggy it's only been 4 hours just a little" Lemmy then suddenly fell asleep meaning his sugar rush is over. Iggy sighed in relief and fell asleep next to him.

Iggy and Lemmy both woke up simultaneously they looked to see they were in their room in their own beds. "I'm sorry Iggy I promised I wouldn't eat your candy but I did anyway it was just so tempting" Lemmy said. Iggy smiled "it's alright it is good candy anyway" Iggy joked which resulted in both of them giggling. "And you were the only one who dealt with my sugar rush so thanks…I really enjoy spending time with you" Lemmy said while staring at Iggy who was staring back. "Of course Lemmy I'm always there for you" Iggy said. Lemmy then jumped out of his bed and jumped into Iggy's bed and gave him a hug. "I love you Iggy" Lemmy said "I love you too" Iggy said. Lemmy and Iggy both reached in and kissed each other on the lips it lasted about 5 seconds both of them enjoyed it. Lemmy and Iggy both had wide grinned. "So tomorrow how about we prank the rest of them" Iggy asked. Lemmy smiled and giggled "do I ever!" Lemmy said. They both fell asleep curled in each other's arms thinking about the amazing prank they were gonna pull on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did ya think I loved it did you I hope you did more One Shots coming soon and if you have a idea for a Lemmy and Iggy one shot lemme know and I will write it.<strong>


	2. Twinsanity & Roy Insanity

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Twinsanity & Roy Insanity**

**Rated T**

**New shot for you all thought of it at random and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Dawn just struck and it 5 in the morning. Lemmy and Iggy were wide awake setting up pranks and traps for everybody else. "Iggy these pranks are going to be the best on yet" Lemmy said with Iggy while setting up a prank. Iggy laughed and sighed "yep sure is bro man I can't wait to see the looks on all of their face" Iggy said and just imagining there faces both got them laughing. Lemmy's thought then drifted to another. It was the fun that Lemmy and Iggy always share, they always play, talk, and everything else with each other. They were the perfect example of friend and brotherly love. Though at times Lemmy's thoughts drifted to more than brotherly love like kissing type of love. Lemmy did think that Iggy was cute though what Lemmy thought was not exactly loved between others I mean think about it Brothers going out with each other like thats a big no.<p>

Lemmy was snapped out of his thoughts when Iggy called his name. "You okay you kind of zones out for a few" Iggy asked with worry making sure Lemmy was all right. Lemmy sighed "yeah I'm fine" Lemmy realized what he wanted was never ever going to come true and that it is all just a dream. Iggy went closer to Lemmy "are you sure you don't sound alright" Iggy asked out of concern. Lemmy looked down hiding his blush "I'm fine Iggy" Lemmy looked back up when his blush was gone "Alright let's finish these pranks" Lemmy said with enthusiasm. Iggy wrapped his arm around his shoulder "ahh there is the brother I know" Iggy while ruffling his rainbow colored mohawk.

Eventually said pranks were done on for each sibling. Ludwig was to play his clarinet at some point of the day and blow mayonnaise everywhere because mayonnaise is inside it. Then Larry was to wake up and try to shampoo his hair but it had green hair dye replaced in the bottle. Roy got hit the hardest since they both hate him. Infront of Roy's bed was a pair of roller skates he would get up and slip on them crashing into the nearby wall which would activate a switch dropping honey on him. Then he would make a break for the door by instinct then he would trip on a trip wire dropping feathers all on him turning him to a chicken. We didn't prank Wendy because we both vowed she is a girl and wouldn't take our hardcore and 'manly pranks'. **(I'm not sexist don't worry)** Lemmy and Iggy both went into their rooms and played some Koopa hearts before everyone woke up.

It was 7:00 and it was breakfast time so all the Koopalings got ready a felt the wrath that was Lemmy and Iggy's pranks. Ludwig was just randomly blowing his clarinet and the mayonnaise that was inside it blew every where which he had to clean and already knew it was Iggy and Lemmy. Larry got out the shower after putting what he thought was shampoo in his hair and his hair went from blue to green which he knew was Lemmy and Iggy.

Lemmy and Iggy were waiting for Roy to get up and get the biggest and funniest prank of all time. Roy finally awoke and processed with his morning duties which were about to end badly. Roy hopped off his bead landing on the roller skates the force from it pushed him forward into the wall which activated the switch. Then honey was poured all on him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS…LEMMY IGGY" Roy yelled bursting through the door and at the same time tripping over the wire causing feathers to fall al over him. Roy was definitely going to kill Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy and Iggy ran to the game room to hide, Lemmy and Iggy were scared about what will happen. Though hiding in the game room wasn't a smart idea since that is the second place Roy knew they be the first being their room. Roy bust in like a chicken, Lemmy and Iggy both were giggle but scared at the same time. Roy went up to Lemmy "you little bitch you think it's alright to prank me well nice try now I'm going to 'prank' you" Roy said as he grabbed Lemmy up with one hand who was kicking and screaming. Roy swung his hand back just about to punch Roy when Iggy spoke. "Leave Lemmy alone Roy" Iggy standing up to his brother for the first time…and his last. "So trying to save your boyfriend well nice try but it isn't going to work" Roy said as he shoved Lemmy on the wall them dropping him. Roy walked over to Iggy and just as he was about to bunch him Lemmy came back and jumped and kicked him on the back of his head. Roy groaned in pain "you'll regret it you little bitch" Roy was about to charge at Lemmy when Bowser came in "what is going on in here" Bowser asked. Lemmy spoke first "Roy is trying to hurt us" Lemmy said and Iggy agreed. "Look at what they did to me" Roy said. Bowser sighed sorry Roy but pranking is basically in their blood just stop hurting your siblings and Lemmy and Iggy try to stop the pranks or you're all grounded" Bowser commanded all the Koopalings nodded. "Good now let's eat I'm hungry" Bowser said as he heading towards the kitchen with Roy following. Lemmy and Iggy both mentally agreed they aren't hungry. Lemmy then ran up to Iggy and embraced in a big hug "thanks Iggy if it wasn't for you I woulda been a goner" Lemmy cried in glee. Iggy blushed softly "sure Hip no problem Iggy said calling Lemmy by his nickname.

Lemmy liked the fact that he called him Hip but something else emerged feelings that were felt before. "Iggy can I ask you something" Lemmy asked. Iggy smiled "you already did" that lifted Lemmy's spirits. "Do you like me" Lemmy asked. Iggy smiled "of course your my best friend". "No I mean like as in boyfriend" Lemmy asked and Iggy froze. Of course he liked him like that but the question was did Lemmy like him back. "Yes I do Lemmy I'm sorry I just your so cool and awesome and amazing and" Lemmy cut Iggy off by pressing his muzzle against his in a gentle, sweet, loving kiss. They then gave each other another hug "I love you Iggy" Iggy and Lemmy smiled "I love you too Lemmy your my soulmate" they then shared another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>More One Shots soon<strong>


	3. Lemmy's & Iggy's Secret Love

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Lemmy's & Iggy's Secret Love**

**Rated M**

**New shot hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>Lemmy woke up to see himself cuddling his amazing boyfriend Iggy, both with their shells and boxers off. Lemmy smiled to himself. They have been dating for about a month and loved every second if it and nobody else knows about it. Lemmy remember last night when their first intercourse happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Lemmy and Iggy ran into their rooms which they still shared and both hopped on Iggy's bed. Lemmy who was lying next to Iggy gave him a kiss on the muzzle which Iggy gladly returned. Though the kiss was short lived when Iggy broke it to ask a question "Lemmy how do you feel about sex…I mean we dated for about a month and we haven't gone that far…I'm not trying to rush things" Iggy asked. Lemmy smiled "sure I wanted to have sex with you for a long time" Lemmy smiled sensually and gave him another quick kiss. When it was over Iggy got up and locked their door._

_Iggy went back over to Iggy and kissed him in a fierce kiss their tongues dancing a forbidden dance. Lemmy climbed on top of Iggy and took his shell of leaving Iggy in his boxers. They resumed their kissing and Lemmy could feel Iggy's hard member against his own hard member. Iggy took off Lemmy's shell leaving him in his boxers with his erection clearly showing. They both stopped kissing when Lemmy spoke "I never did this before Iggy" Iggy smiled "it's okay neither have I" Lemmy and Iggy took each other's boxers off and Iggy got straight to work Iggy grabbed his member and began to slowly pump him._

_Lemmy moaned softly "this feels amazing" Iggy nodded and pumped faster and harder. Lemmy started to feel weird "Iggy I think I'm gonna cum" Iggy smiled "do it Lemmy cum" Iggy said sensually and Lemmy lost control and came on Iggy's hand. Iggy started to like the cum of his own hand "it taste good Lemmy" Iggy said then Lemmy smiled "I have an Idea" Lemmy said Iggy looked confused but that was soon replaced with pleasure when Lemmy began to suck Lemmy's member. Iggy moaned loudly as Lemmy continued to suck "oh god Lemmy this feels so fucking good" Iggy said. Lemmy then took the entire length into his mouth and Iggy started to thrust his hips up his end coming to a near "Lemmy I'm coming" Lemmy had another ideas Lemmy releasing Iggy member letting Iggy's 'powerful eruption' reach his face. Lemmy went up to Iggy's face and licked all if the cum off though was still licking his face still tasting some_

_"Wow Iggy it does taste good" Lemmy giggled as he continued to lick. Iggy giggled "that tickles silly" Iggy giggled as Lemmy stopped. Lemmy laid beside Iggy facing him giving him a sweet loving kiss. "I love you Iggy your amazing" Lemmy said while smiling Iggy smiled back "I love you too Lemmy your perfect" Iggy said. With that they both began to cuddle and fell asleep in pure bliss._

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>Lemmy kissed Iggy's forehead "hey sleepyhead wake up". Lemmy could hear Iggy giggle softly "I'm awake Hip" Iggy said. They both woke up and took separate showers and all that morning business and headed down to their large dining room. Everybody was in their eating different types of breakfast. They both got chocolate fudge pop tarts and toasted them. "Hey Lemmy after this you wanna play the Playstation four" Iggy asked and Lemmy nodded "you betcha" Lemmy said while gnawing at his pop tart.<p>

Lemmy and Iggy were both last to eat so they left last. They heading into the large entertainment room and proceeded to play ps4. Just as they were in the middle of their game Wendy barged in and changed it to love and hip hop. Lemmy and Iggy groaned "we were playing that" Lemmy said Wendy plainly responded with "so" and continued to watch. "Fine lets play a board game or something" Lemmy said Iggy groaned "why" he groaned Wendy shut him up by saying "shut up". Lemmy and Iggy both grabbed mouse trap. After a few minutes of playing they both agreed that this was lame and they traversed back into their own room. Though Iggy had an idea and locked the door without Lemmy noticing they bother collapsed on Lemmy's bed "hey Lemmy do you wanna continue…you know…from last night. Iggy asked carefully and Lemmy smiled sensually "of course" and with that sentence they went for a kiss their tongues battling. Lemmy rolled Iggy on to his back and took his shell and boxers off. Lemmy began to suck Iggy off and Iggy was moaning Lemmy's name.

Lemmy continued to do so until he came all in Lemmy's mouth which he gladly swallowed. Iggy then took off is shell and boxers and began to also suck Lemmy off Lemmy then did the loudest moan which caused him to cum again Then Lemmy came soon after. Lemmy then had an idea and used Iggy's cum as a lubricant. "Iggy I want to be inside of you" Iggy smiled and nodded. Lemmy then pushed in slowly the cum helping him slide it and Iggy gel a mixture of pain and pleasure but the pain was soon deceased and it was just pleasure. Iggy nodded "go on Lemmy" Lemmy didn't think twice and started hammering Iggy and Iggy loved it bothe of them moaning each other's names. Lemmy kept going while slowly speeding up. Iggy kept feeling pleasure and Lemmy kept going loving the feeling of Iggy's walls clamping down on his member. Though sadly Lemmy could feel his end. "Ugh Iggy I'm gonna cum" Lemmy said. "Just keep fucking me" Iggy said. Lemmy countinued but that was short lived as he came into Iggy. Lemmy pulled out and both of them collapsed beside each other some of the cum still leaking out.

Lemmy gave Iggy a kiss and they cuddled with each other "I love you so much Lemmy" Iggy said. "I love you to hop" Lemmy said as they shared on more final kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it 1 (guest) I hope you did thanks for reviewing.<strong>


	4. The Transformation

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**The Transformation**

**Rated T**

**Sorry for the long update I just was a bit stuck on what to write though not anymore. New One shot also can someone tell me what DeviantART and Lemmy's Land is thanks a million. This One Shot is really about how I think Lemmy got his ponytail and how Iggy got his treetop hair.**

* * *

><p>Iggy was in his lab working on his latest invention with Lemmy helping both of them concentrating hard well in reality Iggy was doing all the work Lemmy just liked to watch. "So what is this again" Lemmy asked his spectacle wearing twin. Iggy smiled knowing exactly what it is "it's a surprise" Iggy said in a sing song voice. Lemmy groaned at this response "well since your stubborn at the moment can you at least say if it is a good or bad surprise". Iggy shrugged his shoulders "I honestly don't know yet but hey after this we can play catch with your ball" Iggy said. Lemmy cheered "yes something fun". After a while of pure working Lemmy had to use the bathroom "I'll be back I have to use the little Koopas room" Lemmy said as he ran towards the bathroom.<p>

Iggy was still working on his invention though finished before Lemmy came back. Iggy ran his hand through his rainbow coloured Mohawk. Just as Iggy was about to 'test' it his stomach growled. "Man now I'm hungry well food first inventions later" Iggy said to himself as he ran to the kitchen. Little did he know as he ran to the kitchen Lemmy was done using the bathroom and headed back to the lab. "IGGY I'M DONE I HAD TO TINKLE" Lemmy yelled for Iggy though got no response "ew Lemmy you didn't have to yell that" Wendy yelled from a different room. Lemmy sheepishly smiled "SORRY SIS" Lemmy yelled back. Lemmy then noticed Iggy's invention. "Woah what is this thing" Lemmy stared at the unknown invention in awe he noticed it had a chair.

Lemmy not even thinking ran and sat in the metal chair. "So his invention was a cold chair" Lemmy said as he looked around. Then out the corner of his eye he saw a touchscreen that had picture on it. One was a tree, another was a bowl, another was a cone, and last was a tail. "Oo a tail" Lemmy once again not even think tapped the tail and suddenly his head was encased in a helmet that he couldn't even see. "It's dark" Lemmy said he then felt weird stuff on his head. Soon the helmet was off and Lemmy got out the chaired scared. "What was that" Lemmy said.

Though Larry walked into the room looking for Iggy though saw Lemmy with his back turned. Then Larry noticed something extremely weird. Larry screamed Lemmy turned around to face Larry also scared to see him unexpectedly standing there. "Oh hi Larry" Lemmy cheered though Larry still stood there mouth hanged open. "Lemmy why is their a ponytail on your head" Larry asked mouth still open. Lemmy laughed "Larry what are you talking about there is-" Lemmy was cut of when Larry got a nearby camera snapped a pic of the back of Lemmy's head and showed and there was a ponytail.

Lemmy stared at the picture before smiling. "I don't know where this came from but I like it" Lemmy said. Iggy then came into the room and noticed Lemmy and Larry. "Hey bro" Iggy said to Larry. "Lemmy has a ponytail" Larry blurted out. Iggy gasped and looked at the back of Lemmy's head and like Larry said there was a ponytail. "Lemmy you used the machine didn't you" Iggy asked and Lemmy nodded. Iggy sighed well at least I don't need to test it. "My turn" Iggy cheered as he jumped in the chair. Iggy selected the tree and the helmet was on which transformed his hair.

When the machine did its job Iggy came out looking like a new Koopa. His hair colour changed from rainbow to green and he had a tree-like hair on his head. "So how do I look" Iggy asked. Larry sighed "king dad is going to kill you both" Larry sighed as he walked out the room. Lemmy had the biggest smile "you look awesome" Lemmy cheered then Lemmy realized something "wait we are twins and you changed your look does this mean we aren't twins" Lemmy asked a bit depressed. Iggy shook his head in shock "of course not we just aren't identical twins we are fraternal twin you know twins who don't look the same" Iggy pouted "but I liked it when we used to look the same" Lemmy said. Iggy wrapped his arms around his shoulder "but we still act the same" Iggy said.

Lemmy did think Iggy's hair was cute. He had these feelings before about Iggy but suppressed them. Iggy had these feelings too but he ignored them. Lemmy and Iggy smelled the familiar sent of steak "well smells like King Dad wants us at the table" Lemmy said awkwardly running his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah though he might not like our hair though I'm okay with showing my hair since this was my intentions you probably aren't so lucky" Iggy informed and he was right how would their dad feel with Lemmy having a ponytail and Iggy with a tree hair on his head. "So like I said I like it it's weird, funny, and cute like me" Lemmy said. Lemmy and Iggy went to the table Iggy going first and all eyes were on him. Roy and Wendy were laughing but Iggy ignored "uh son…your hair it's different" Bowser said. "Yeah I know its my look and Lemmy did his too" Iggy said. When he said that all eyes turned to Lemmy "it doesn't even look different" Morton said. Lemmy sighed and turned around showing his ponytail. Roy and Wendy spotted their drink on the floor and Bursters in laughter. Larry and Iggy had no reaction. Juniors and Morton's eyes were wide. Ludwig and Bowser's mouth's were wide open. "Lemmy what the hell" Bowser said still in shock. Lemmy turned back around and smiled "I like it"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it. This wasn't really a fluffy Lemmy and Iggy love story though it was mentioned but not completely.<strong>


	5. Our Romantic Date

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Our Romantic Day**

**Rated T**

**New One Shot had so much trouble with this one. I'm going to need some ideas. Also new writing technique.**

* * *

><p>Lemmy and Iggy were happily in each other's room thinking about the fun they they were both going to have.<p>

Lemmy turned at Iggy and seen him staring off into the nothing.

Lemmy walked over to Iggy "hey bro I'm so excited for today" Lemmy said ecstatically.

Iggy now drifting back from his thoughts and smiled "I know and nothing can ruin this day" Iggy said equally ecstatically.

You might be wondering what their plans are anyway.

Well first they were going to have a blast at the arcade, then they were going to the yoshi theater that was newly built in dark lands, then they were going to have a twins picnic in the dark lands park, and last they were going to watch the sunset.

Yeah it might sound weird but Iggy and Lemmy have an in breakable bond.

Time passed and the time for their day came.

"So Lemmy you ready to go" Iggy asked already knowing the answer.

Lemmy smiled "of course I am" Lemmy said.

They both started heading for the castle front.

Just as they were about to grab hands for no reason Roy stopped them.

"Where are ya two bozos going" Roy asked threateningly.

They both shook in fear both of them afraid of Roy "uh we are going somewhere for f-fun" Iggy stuttered.

Roy began to laugh "nope your not".

Iggy and Lemmy glanced at each other.

"What why" they both gasped.

"Because I said so and I better not see you out or so help me I'ma hurt ya" Roy sneered.

Iggy and Lemmy both defenseless and nothing to do both went glumly back to their room.

Iggy sat on his bed "I can't believe he ruined our day" Iggy groaned.

Though Iggy got no response "Lemmy" Iggy called.

Iggy spotted Lemmy in his shell and he could hear soft sniffles.

Iggy got up and went over to Lemmy.

"Lemmy what's the matter" Iggy soothed.

Lemmy pulled himself out and cried in his twin's arms.

"I…I just want to go out on one date…j-just one" Lemmy sobbed.

Yeah that's right Iggy and Lemmy are going out.

It started two months ago when Lemmy confessed his feelings to Iggy who returned them.

They have tried to go on numerous dates though each have failed due to their siblings or weather.

No one knew about their relationship.

"Shh Lemmy we can just have fun here" Iggy suggested.

Lemmy who was still crying looked up at Iggy "but how" Lemmy asked.

Iggy wiped a stray tear away with his thumb "you'll see"

With that Iggy grabbed Lemmy's hand and lead him down to the the in-home cinema.

"Wait we are gonna-" Lemmy said but Iggy cut him off with a nod.

"We are having our date here in the castle" Iggy said while smiling.

Lemmy was so happy he ran and cling to Iggy engulfing him in a hug.

"Thanks Iggy your the best" Lemmy praised.

Iggy smiled and kissed his lover on the lips "no problem Lemmy I love you" Iggy said.

Lemmy hugged him slightly tired "I love you too".

They shared one more kiss and settled in the chairs.

Iggy had put in one of their all time favourites in 'Frozen'

They shut the door and locked it and snuggled into each other both enjoying the peace and quiet they were getting.

When Anna and Kristoff kissed Lemmy went and kissed Iggy and still continued to kiss even after the part was done.

They eventually had to stop kissing because they were running out of air.

When they did stop Iggy lead him to their next activity.

Iggy took Lemmy to the game room.

"Now it's time for a bit of gaming" Iggy said cracking his knuckles.

Lemmy giggled; Iggy loved Lemmy's giggle "well prepare to lose because I'm bringing my A-game" Lemmy said.

"We'll see about that" Iggy stated.

Iggy picked up Call of Koopa: Boo's and put it in the PS4.

"Hold up wait" Iggy said as he left the room.

After a few minutes

Lemmy apparently actually found out how to play good and beat Iggy six times in a row.

"Ugh Lemmy when did you learn to win" Iggy joked.

Lemmy giggled "I don't know I just did".

They both laughed and Iggy lead him to their room.

They both walked into their room and Lemmy gasped.

There sat a picnic carpet and a basket ready.

"What when did you do this" Lemmy gasped surprised.

Iggy giggled "remember when I left the game room silly" Iggy smiled and kissed his snout.

Lemmy and Iggy both sat down on the carpet and fed each other chocolate strawberries, and talked to each other, kissed each other and just overall had a great time.

When they finished they cleaned up and both went up to the roof of the castle to watch the sunset.

They both sat on the roof Iggy arm wrapped around Lemmy's shoulder and Lemmy leaning on Iggy.

It's a beautiful situation.

"Hey Iggy thanks for everything you did today that was really sweet of you" Lemmy praised looking into his eyes.

Iggy smiled and looked into his eyes "this was our day Lemmy I love you Lemmy"

"I love you to Iggy".

As on cue when the sun set Lemmy and Iggy shared a passionate kiss a kiss like no other.

Little than they know that Roy comes here to practice 'open world' attacks.

He seen Lemmy and Iggy kissed.

"Definitely using this for blackmail" Roy said to himself as he climb down into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like.<strong>

**Ok guys serious question; how do you all think of me as an author am I good or bad please be honest any criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading new one shot soon.**


	6. Lemmy & Iggy's Bath Play

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Lemmy & Iggy's bath play**

**Rated M**

**New one shot sorry for the long update school started.**

* * *

><p>Lemmy and Iggy in their young days were running and playing around the castle.<p>

"Haha Lemmy you'll never catch me" Iggy boasted.

Lemmy who was also giggling said "just watch me" Lemmy said.

Lemmy may have tried his hardest though it wasn't enough.

Lemmy still couldn't catch Iggy though he didn't care he was having fun with his brother and that's all that matters.

They both ran passed Bowser's opened door and not surprisingly they stank.

"IGGY, LEMMY GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANCE" bowser yelled.

The two playing Koopalings stopped and trudged slowly and sacredly into his room.

"Yes daddy" they both asked simultaneously.

"Go and take a bath both of you, ya'll stink" Bowser said.

The twins just nodded in response.

"And take on together I'm not wasting water and if you both can sleep on the same bed in underwear then you can bathe together know please go and do it" Bowser said covering his nose.

Lemmy and Iggy both nodded and ran towards a bathroom they wen't inside and shut the door and locked it.

You might be wondering why they didn't get a change of boxers well that's a secret.

Iggy & Lemmy stripped themselves of their shells and boxers and they ran a bath.

"Hey Lemmy" Iggy asked.

Lemmy who was staring at the bathtub turned to Iggy "yeah".

Lemmy could see that Iggy was struggling "I-I-I have to ask you something" Iggy stuttered.

"Sure thing bro I won't judge no matter what you know that" Lemmy Cheered.

Iggy sighed "well I walked into Larry's room and he was watching something called porn…I think that's what he said, the man stuck his wiener in the girl's hole and they were touching each other…like you know how we do" Iggy stuttered.

Lemmy was confused "why did they put his pee hole in her butt" Lemmy asked.

Iggy shook his head "I don't but we better bathe before king dad yells at us again" Iggy said.

With that being said they both hopped into the bathtub.

"Oh wait Lemmy" Iggy said.

"I know what your thinking" Lemmy said.

They both smiled.

"We should play with our wieners again" Iggy said, but Lemmy said "we forgot the bath toys".

They both said it simultaneously though Lemmy didn't hear wag Iggy said.

"What you say I didn't hear you" Lemmy said.

Iggy shook his head "nothing its nothing".

Lemmy shrugged I'll go get them they are in my room.

Lemmy jumped out the bathtub and was heading for the door.

"Lemmy wait you forgot" It was too late Lemmy was out the door.

Iggy sighed to himself "he just ran out the bathroom naked" Iggy said.

"EW LEMMY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Wendy yelled.

Iggy started giggling.

"BE QUIET I NEED OUR BATH TOYS" Lemmy yelled.

He soon came back into the bathroom and shut the door.

In his hand were their basket if bath toys including rubber koopas, toy airships, rubber goombas, the boos that suck up water then spit it back out, and a floating Broozer.

They started playing with their bath toys when Lemmy slightly brushed against Iggy's member.

Iggy didn't know if this was accidental or intentional.

Iggy decided to secretly return the favor by 'accidentally' slightly touch Lemmy's own member.

Lemmy noticed this touch and blushed.

"Let's play the rock and pee game" Lemmy said.

Iggy nodded getting exactly what he wanted.

The rock and pee game is something they came up with.

When they play with each other's members they find out that their members become hard like a rock and then they pee this white stuff.

In Lemmy's mind he loved to play the rock and pee game they would have a happy time while playing though Bowser doesn't like it when they play but nobody listens to Bowser.

First the both grabbed each other members or since they are young they call it wiener.

They were sword fighting with it and so far Lemmy was winning Lemmy's member was slighty hard while Iggy had a full on hard.

They continued 'sword' fighting both enjoying the feeling of their wieners colliding.

Eventually their game was over and surprisingly Iggy ended up winning

"Aw no fair" Lemmy whined and laughed at the same time.

"It's okay you'll win again" Iggy comforted but was also laughing at the same time.

They started to actually bathe themselves for a few minutes.

"Hey Lemmy why do you think that the boy put his wiener in the girl" Iggy asked obviously curious.

Lemmy shrugged "maybe it felt good" Lemmy said.

Iggy shook his head "it couldn't be the girl screamed" Iggy said.

"Well maybe we should try it" Lemmy said.

In gasped in shock at Lemmy's sudden suggestion.

"But how none of is our a girl" Iggy asked.

"Well maybe we can experiment it to see if it will work on a boy" Lemmy said.

Iggy did like experiments, any and all types.

"Sure okay so we need to get in the rock phase" Iggy instructed.

They then realized something once they 'pee' on the rock and pee game they can't play for another while.

"We can't" they said simultaneously.

"Oh well maybe next time" Lemmy said.

Iggy nodded.

They both got out the tub.

"We are still doing…you know the thing" Iggy asked.

Lemmy smiled and nodded "duh".

Larry was sitting in his room thinking about Iggy.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to show him porn" Larry said to himself.

Larry thought to himself for awhile.

"Nah he shouldn't have been a dumbass and barged into my room" Larry said.

Larry proceeded to the bathroom door not realizing Lemmy and Iggy were in there.

That was until he heard Iggy's voice.

"well I walked into Larry's room and he was watching something called porn…I think that's what he said, the man stuck his wiener in the girl's hole and they were touching each other…like you know how we do"

Larry heard that and kinda freaked.

"Oh tell Iggy something and he will tell everybody" Larry sighed.

Larry went back to his room.

And Iggy and Lemmy ran out the bathroom completely naked.

"DADDY LEMMY AND IGGY ARE DOING IT AGAIN! Wendy yelled.

"OH COME ON NOT AGAIN" Bowser yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and sorry for it to being so long to update school started.<strong>


	7. Plane Fears

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Plane Fears**

**Rated T**

**Hello my lovely readers I'm finally able to write! I'm quite happy that I can write to you all again! I was inspired to write this one shot because of a real life event but anyway enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>All the Koopalings plus Junior &amp; Bowser were at the dinning room table eating breakfast.<p>

"Kids I have some great news!" Bowser said.

"Is it a new iPhone 6 plus in gold with 128 GB!?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"No it's a-"

"A new iPad Air 2 in gold with 128 GB with cellular!?" Wendy asked excitedly.

Bowser groaned a bit. "No it's a-"

"A macbook pro wi-"

"GEEZ WENDY IF YOU'D SHUDDA FUCK UP WE WOULD KNOW!" Roy yelled.

Wendy flinched by Roy's tone "sheesh sorry" Wendy said and began tweeting on her current iPhone 5S.

"Anyway it's a trip to Pi'illo Island and more specificly...WAKEPORT!" Bowser exclaimed.

All the koopalings plus Junior gasped in awe.

"Yep we gotta take a plane there so we gotta go through Sunshine Airport. So be on your best behavior" Bowser said.

Lemmy froze when he heard that phrase.

Iggy noticed this.

Iggy leaned into Lemmy's ear "Lemmy...are you okay?"

Lemmy jumped a little because of this "Yeah...I-I'm fine..." Lemmy stuttered.

The King of Koopas began to speak again "We leave at 1:00 P.M. so be ready by then, and Wendy only ONE bag...PLEASE" Bowser informed.

Wendy groaned "Then how am I supposed to take all om my makeup, my laptops, my phones, my tablets, my clothes, and my purses!" Wendy Exclaimed.

"Oi I should't have spoiled your ass" Bowser groaned.

The koopalings except for Lemmy, and Wendy laughed.

Lemmy got out of his seat and went off.

Iggy also noticed this and began to follow him.

Lemmy walked out the Castle's big wooden double doors.

He sat in front of one of the bubbling lava pools that made the land glow red slightly.

Iggy didn't sit he hid behind a rock to do some 'observing'.

Lemmy began to poke the lava with a stick and sighed "Why do we have to ride a plane...it isn't f-f-fair."

Lemmy began to cry.

At this point Iggy went to Lemmy and sat next to him wrapping his arm around his smaller but older brother.

"Lemmy what's thee matter" Iggy asked with worry.

Lemmy was sniffling "you wouldn't understand" Lemmy said through tears.

Iggy was confused they all had a dream vacation to Wakeport there wasn't anything bad about that.

"Lemmy come on, we are twins of course I would understand" Iggy comforted.

Lemmy who was still crying an sniffling said "Ok...I-I'm...afraidofplanes" Lemmy said quickly.

Iggy tilted his head in confusion "Sorry I didn't hear say it again"

"I said-I'm..." Lemmy sighed.

"I'm afraid of planes" Lemmy said.

Now Iggy was really confused "but you used to tight rope".

Lemmy shook his head "It's not that Iggy it's...that...I-I'm afraid that the plane is going to crash and We'll die...and most importantly I'll...lose you" Lemmy said though he suddenly covered his mouth by the last thing.

"Wait what do you mean by you'll lose me?" Iggy asked.

"It's...It's nothing...Iggy can I te-...tell you something?" Lemmy asked.

Iggy nodded "Sure what is it bro?"

Lemmy hesitated decided if he should say 'it' or not.

"Iggy I...I lov-...leave." Lemmy said with the most blatent voice.

Iggy was really hurt when Lemmy said that.

"Okay Lemmy if thats what...what you want." Iggy said with a teary voice and eyes.

Iggy ran quickly into the castle ignore all the questioning looks he got from gaurds and ran into hs room, shutting the door and locking it.

Iggy crashed on his large bed into blown out tears.

Lemmy knew he hurt Iggy and even more when Larry came out.

"Dang Lemmy you must have hit Iggy reallly hard." Larry said.

Lemmy shook his head "I did something way worse to Iggy something I shouldn't have done."

Larry was confused "then what happened?" Larry asked.

Lemmy shook his head "I can't tell you...you'd say I'm weird." Lemmy said.

"No I won't" Larry reassured.

Lemmy sighed "I...I'm in love with...Iggy"

Larry gasped "really thats cool" Larry exclaimed.

Lemmy smiled "So I'm not weird?" Lemmy asked.

"No...your weird...but I don't care, now apologize to Iggy now!" Larry exclaimed.

Lemmy nodded "Yeah your right I do need to tell Iggy, Thanks Larry!" Lemmy exclaimed as he ran for the castle door.

"Woah I didn't say to tell him I said to apologize!" Larry yelled but Lemmy was already in the castle.

**Well thats it I really hope you enjoyed it. This one shot is actually 800+ words I wanted about 1,000 but I wanted to upload to let my readers know I'm back. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Iggy Runs Away Part 1

**Lemmy & Iggy One Shots**

**Iggy Runs Away Part 1**

**Rated T**

**Hey new one shot thanks for reading and reviewing its been a while since I updated. Could you all believe I found** **this deep within my iCloud with 814** **words typed.**

* * *

><p>Iggy was sitting on a chair in his lab face in his hand.<p>

He got in trouble.

"But it was made perfectly it shouldn't have failed" Iggy moaned.

Well what happen. It's okay I'll tell you.

**_Flashback_**

The Koopalings plus Bowser and Junior trudge home after the latest failed attempt to capture peach.

Bowser was taking it hard…all out on the Koopalings.

"Kids" Bowser said in a low growl.

I'm All the Koopalings plus Junior cringed even Roy.

"Yes dad" All the Koopalings plus Junior said.

"HOW DID WE LOSE THIS TIME" Bowser roared looking like he was about to breath fire.

Wendy was first to speak "don't look at us Iggy invention wouldn't work and that's how mario caught up to us"

"No don't try to blame Iggy It was Ludwig fatty gut blocking the way" Lemmy protected

"What I didn't even do anything It was Morton talking in my ear" Ludwig said.

"What no it was Roy he kept fighting us" Morton said.

"First of all no it wasn't second of all I will beat your ass if you wanna lie again we all know it was Iggy do you hear me I-G-G-Y his fucking failure of an invention caused us to lose IT WOULDN'T EVEN MOVE!" Roy exclaimed.

Everyone then returned their attention back to Iggy except Lemmy who was staring at Wendy.

"Don't look at me look at Iggy" Wendy exclaimed.

Roy the rose his fist up at Lemmy who still wouldn't turn.

"Wait until we get inside" Roy growled.

"IGGY WHEN WE GET IN THIS CASTLE YOU ARE GETING YOUR FAILURE ASS IN YOUR ROOM" Bowser roared looking like he was about to breathe fire.

"AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD UNTIL WE GET HOME!…maybe we can get something to eat" Bowser yelled.

The Koopalings plus Bowser and Junior trudge home back to the castle.

**_End Flashback_**

Iggy started to cry some.

"Lemmy was the only one who cared for me" Iggy said to himself.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ROY" Iggy heard Lemmy yell.

"I SAID I WAS GONNA POP YO ASS DIDN'T I" Roy yelled back.

Lemmy then burst in Iggy's room, shut the door, locked it, he pressed his head to the door to somehow hear his footsteps.

Lemmy then heard his footsteps run past.

He then crashed on the floor.

"Hey Iggster how ya holding up" Lemmy asked.

Iggy didn't even reply he was to lost in his thoughts.

"Hey are you okay bro" Lemmy asked once more.

Don't get Iggy wrong he appreciated Lemmy concern but he wanted to be alone right now.

Iggy sighed "Lemmy can you please just go right now I…I just wanna be alone".

Lemmy frowned and walked out the room.

"THERE YOU ARE" Roy yelled.

Lemmy screamed then they were a bunch of footsteps.

Iggy started to cry slightly he really isn't appreciated by Bowser it's usually just Roy, Ludwig, or Junior he cares for.

"You know what if they don't appreciate me then…then I'll just go!" Iggy exclaimed to himself.

With that said Iggy jumped up and didn't even pack anything.

He just grabbed a picture of Lemmy and himself when they were younger.

Iggy opened his window, jumped out, and just like that he ran away until he was out of sight.

The next day all the kids, and Bowser where at the table except Lemmy who was scared to see Roy.

He gave him a black eye.

Ludwig then noticed something "hey are we missing someone" Ludwig asked.

"Lemmy is in his room" Roy said blatantly.

"Oh" Ludwig said.

"I hope Iggy is doing alright we haven't heard from him in awhile" Larry asked.

"I haven't heard from him either" Wendy said.

"He isn't even sitting at the table" Morton said.

"Ludwig go check on Iggy" Roy said.

Ludwig groaned and got up.

He made the journey through the big stone brick castle into he stopped at the medium sized door that read Iggy.

Ludwig knocked on the door "Iggy ya there hello…".

No response.

Ludwig tried to open the door but it was lock.

"Iggy normally isn't asleep at this time something is wrong" Ludwig said.

He ran back down into the dining room.

"Guys and girl Iggy's door is locked and he usually isn't asleep at this time" Ludwig said.

Morton nodded "true he usually is up…should we tell bowser"

"Yeah we should and we will, he was pretty upset yesterday" Ludwig commanded.

They groaned wanting to finish eating but all got up, and headed to the big door that read Bowser.

They knocked and heard Bowser say "come in".

The Koopalings walked in too see their dad sitting on his bed.

"Oh I thought it was Kamek what do you want" Bowser asked slightly disappointed.

"We haven't heard from Iggy since yesterday and his door is locked, he was pretty upset I think he might…have killed himself" Ludwig informed.

"So...kamek isn't coming?" Bowser asked.

"No king dad, Iggy is missing!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Bowser groaned and got off his bed.

"Well come on we're going to check on Iggy" bowser groaned.

They made the not so long trek to Iggy's room, when they did Bowser banged on his door.

"Iggy open this door NOW!" Bowser roared, but got no answers.

Bowser was actually starting to get worried which he didn't show.

"Here let me try, He really only likes me" Lemmy said.

Lemmy knocked on Iggy's door "Iggy it's me Lemmy please let me in." Lemmy asked but still got no answer.

"Okay something is definitely wrong, Iggy would always open the door to Lemmy" Morton said.

The Koopalings were starting to worry for Iggy he might have killed him self but none worried more than Lemmy did, Lemmy actually started crying a bit.

Bowser burst open Iggy's door and gasped at the sight.

He seen a trashed room with the window wide open.

"Look a note!" Junior said pointing to a green sticky note.

Lemmy instantly ran, and took the letter, with that he began reading it out loud. "Dear Lemmy: If you're reading this I was sick of the torment this family gives us, I escaped and I'm never coming back, I love you Lemmy you're the best big brother anyone could ever have. Love Iggy"

Lemmy tears began to flow faster.

"Iggy's...Iggy's gone" Lemmy sniffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well a lot of people wanted me to continue my last one shot, I wasn't planning to you it was supposed to be one of those make up your own endings, but whatever I'll look into a second part. Anyway part 2<strong> **to this shot** **coming soon. Bye I love you!**


End file.
